Diodes have long since been used for supplying electric and especially electronic devices with electric energy.
In the applications mentioned, diodes can be used for controlling the energy flow to the consumers mentioned. Diodes, on the one hand, permit a current flow in their flow direction, i.e., from their anode to their cathode, in a preferably unhindered manner, namely with a loss of power, i.e., a voltage drop across the diode which is as small as possible. On the other hand, the diodes also minimize the current flow in the reverse direction, i.e., from their cathode to their anode.